


You're okay

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hypothermia, I think?, Sharing a Bed, hurt comfort, there is a small amount of violence but its not much and not very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: Phil Coulson is tasked with looking after Melinda May after their mission goes wrong... Lets hope he doesn't show his feelings for her.





	You're okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome! this is my Christmas fic for the year despite it having nothing to do with it :)  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ((this was inspired by suallenparker's fic "Nicknames" which you should totally go checkout))

It had been a long day, and he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for a while, but right now he had a more pressing issue on hand. 

They had been made.

He shouldn't be surprised, it had been going smoothly and nothing ever went so well for long when you were Phil Coulson. Being one of the world's most sought after agents made it hard to stay undercover, but they sent him out with Melinda May because they were good at their  job, and failure wasn't an option. 

He ran through the forest, weaving between the trees as well as he could while supporting Melinda. She had a deep cut that ran from just below her hip to the middle of her thigh, and she was struggling to walk, even with his help. 

The cold air bit at his skin as they started to slow down, nearing the small pond he'd been looking for. He wished they could have dressed a little warmer, but they didn't exactly plan on having to spend much time outside today - at least they got the intel they needed. He gently helped lower Melinda onto the ground at the base of one of the trees. 

“You're okay,” he wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure at this point, “you're okay,” he repeated quietly, more for himself this time as he took the knife from her and cut a strip of material from his coat. He wrapped it around her leg tightly, hoping it would be enough until they got to the safe house. The wind had picked up, causing them to shiver as he tied the fabric off. He froze at the sound of twigs snapping and looked up in time to see someone aim their gun straight at them. Without thinking, he pushed Melinda out of the way moments before the gun fired. A wave of pain went through his arm but he didn't get the chance to examine the damage before he was kicked hard in the ribs and was pushed away from her. 

This guy was fast, strong, and  _ definitely _ not human. 

He gasped for air, desperately trying to refill his lungs again as he got to his feet. The man picked Melinda up, her attempts at breaking his hold pointless. Phil watched helplessly as she was thrown straight into the pond within a couple of seconds. The stranger then left without looking back, disappearing into the trees.  Phil rushed to the edge of the pond to help her out of the water, panic rising in his chest when he saw the layer of ice she fell through. It was roughly half a centimeter thick,but at least it had shattered on impact which made it easier for her to move through the water to the edge. He helped her out and wrapped his jacket around her. This wasn’t good.    
He looked at her apologetically. “We have to keep moving.” She gave him a sharp nod as he wrapped an arm round her waist, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs.

He hoped that this was just a warning and their attacker wouldn’t look for them again. 

 

By the time the safe house came into view, Phil had been carrying Melinda for a few hundred meters so she didn’t waste her energy. He tried to control his shivering as he unlocked the door and set her down onto the couch before going into the kitchen to find some scissors. He dug through the draws until he found them and brought them back into the lounge, a fire place in the corner of the room catching his eye. 

“Keep staying still, I’m going to cut your clothes off okay?” he didn’t wait for a reply before starting to cut the fabric and pull it away from her skin - he needed to get it off her as quickly as possible. He looked away as he removed her shirt, wanting to give her as much privacy as he could without hindering her care. It felt like he was taking advantage of her and he  _ hated _ it. He grabbed the blanket that sat on the arm of the couch, and pulled it over her.

“You really haven’t changed have you?” she gave him a tired smile, “It’s okay, Phil, you’re helping me,” her speech was slightly slurred which made him frown.

“Stop talking, it’s making you move,” she rolled her eyes but kept quiet, watching him closely as he cut up the side of her skirt. He tried to think back to the time he had hypothermia and how he’d been treated. He remembered them going to great lengths to stop him from being moved, and being forced to cuddle someone in his underwear. He shook his head - he didn’t want to think about that ever again. 

 

One lit fire, two cups of tea, and 16 stitches later, Phil was happy enough with her condition that he started getting ready to move her into bed. He sat next to her as he finished his cup of tea, trying to warm himself up more so he'd act as a better heat source. 

Melinda spoke up, breaking the silence. “Remember that time we were undercover as a couple and it took you o-” he cut her off, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

“-ver two minutes to unhook your bra? Yes Melinda, you won’t let me forget it,” she smiled.

“Damn right.” He sighed as he stood up, knowing that he'd just be fighting a losing battle. At least her speech was improving. 

“We're going to bed now,” he put another log on the fire in hope of keeping the house warm through the night, “hold onto the blanket, it's a little cooler in the other rooms,” he carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. 

He would never admit it, but he enjoyed being able to take care of her. Sure, the circumstances weren't ideal, and he was still very worried about her, but he'd never gotten the chance to care for her like this before. 

He lay her down on the bed as softly as he could, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs and arm where the bullet grazed him, and tucked her in.  Stripping down to his underwear, he climbed in after her. She leant into him as he wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his chest.

He didn't think about how much he wished he could do this every day, or how this was the only way he'd get to cuddle her like this, and he didn't feel dirty because he felt like he was taking advantage of her. No, didn't think about those things -  _ couldn't _ think about those things. Not when he had to take care of her. Not when she needed him.

She winced when she moved her leg, causing the stitches to pull. The painkillers she’d been given were good, but not  _ that  _ good.

“You're okay now, you're okay,” he reassured her, pushing her hair out of her face. 

He knew she knew she’d be okay, but reassurance could go a long way when you were in a tough situation. Being careful not to move her to much, he got more comfortable and pulled the blankets up higher. 

He didn’t think about how much he loved her, or how he hated seeing her like this. 

Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

Shit. He shouldn't of done that. 

“I’m s-” he tried to apologize but he was cut off by Melinda shushing him.

“Don’t be,” she said quietly, relaxing into him. It was probably just the pain meds talking, he knew that, but it was hard not to get his hoes up. “You’re okay,” she mumbled “You’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ((especially comments, I live off validation))
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @wheelsupin-five so feel free to drop in and say hi or send me requests ((I can't promise i'll fiinish them but I'll always do my best to))
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Merry Christmas / Happy holidays, have a great day friends!


End file.
